Niño De Ojos Esmeraldas
by TaNiiaGG
Summary: El amor siempre intenta llegar y los obstaculos que nosotros mismos nos ponemos.Bella quiere ser normal en un mundo donde todo es negocios dinero bienestar.Solo el recuerdo de la infacia, de esos ojos esmeralda que una vez la salvaron. Edward, inseguro de admitir que tiene sentimientos para no ser el hermano mayor débil, recuerda que una sola vez amo a su niña de ojos chocolate...
1. Prólogo

**Hola, bienvenidos... **

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son de S.M, la historia es mía.  
**

**Capítulo beteado por: MaariieeCaarmeen Hdz'  
**

**www . facebook groups / betasffaddiction /  
**

* * *

**PRÓLOGO**

La vida como una persona normal a veces la imagina, no suele salir tal cual los pensamientos previos que uno cree... Hay momentos en donde de tanto tirar ya quieres afloja; ¿pero aflojar sería bueno? Qué ocasión fue aquella que en lugar de tirar o aflojar, solo me quede sentada y toparme contigo… Pareciera que estábamos tan destinados, a veces me cuestiono si es lo correcto seguir este amor loco, que se vuelve mí oxígeno, toparme con tus ideas locas, descabelladas, y al final, cuando tantos intentaron separarnos, volvimos juntos y aún ahora estamos en la prisión de un amor pasado que hizo que me encontrara en mi camino. Un alma capaz de curar mis heridas pasadas; pareces las hojas de un libro nuevo y tan deseado, que cuando estás en manos correctas, pareces brillar, todavía recuerdo aquel verso que escribí, cuando sin querer me tope con tus ojos esmeralda, aquellas palabras que inundaron mi alma, esas pocas palabras casi con su significado no podían expresar lo que sentí... Ser una poetiza oculta en esta sociedad suicida donde pareciera que mis palabras perdían sentido... Trate en un verso poder capsular ese momento donde ni la velocidad del tiempo estuvo a mi favor...

"Aquellos ojos son las puertas del cielo... ¿A que cielo llevaran? No hay camino que no este lleno de piedras, ojos que llevan secretos, tristezas y alegrías. Esos esmeralda que no llegan a expresar cuantas lágrimas silenciosas hay. ¡Oh, tiempo! Detente un par de segundos más. No habrá más dolor, no habrá más llanto si esos ojos esmeralda fueran mi luz."

¿Pocas palabras sin sentido? En una simple hoja; en una organizada reunión donde era el centro de atención por ser una persona normal, ¿no? Solo porque soy yo... Tan normal y simple... Esos ojos esmeraldas se fijaron en mí y asi comenzó mi historia…

* * *

**Hola, bueno, mmm, yo soy la beta de Ta Nia, Marie, jeje, ella me ha dado permiso para publicar...**

**Las dos esperamos que les guste el capii, & el fic! :) Es muy bueno, lo qe yo llevo beteado es Woaa! Ojala ustedes le dejen su RR a Tania, & le digan si les gusto o no... :) Es bastante poético el fic, es precioso!**

**Nos vemos pronto, chicas! Besos!**


	2. Capítulo 1

**Hola, muchas gracias por la aceptación al fic. Ta Nia se los agradece infinitamente! :) Soy su beta, Marie :) Jejeje **

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son de S.M, la historia es mía.  
**

**Capítulo beteado por: MaariieeCaarmeen Hdz'  
**

**www . facebook groups / betasffaddiction /  
**

* * *

**Capítulo 1: **

**¿Mi historia de felicidad empezara cuando me decida?**

Bueno, algunas personas me preguntan en qué mundo vivo, me gustaría responderles que en aquel que yo escribo; pero verán, esto es un poco difícil ya que tengo que hacer cosas que los demás digan. "¡Ah! ¡Que chica tan bien educada! Ay, como quisiera que en lugar de educada, palabra que está muy mal utilizada para referirse así, ¡chica educada = a chica domesticada! Estamos en el siglo 21, ¡Por Dios! La época donde las mujeres éramos ganado ya se termino, o eso creía yo.

Mi familia no es la más posicionada que digamos, pero es mi familia al final de cuentas, soy la mayor de tres hermanas; y por lo tanto digamos que soy la que tiene que dar el ejemplo ser buena chica, ¡por lo menos mi confinamiento era algo o es algo que amo! Tengo una biblioteca bastante completa y si no lo esta la completaré. A mi hermana más chica, Alice, le gusta estar a la moda y la del medio, Rosalie, le gusta casi de todo, lo único que creo que no soporta son los perfumes fuertes y un auto que no le den su uso necesario.

Somos tres personas totalmente diferentes pero hermanas al fin. Nos unían cosas como las compras –obligadas para mí- las colecciones, ¡sí! Cada una coleccionaba algo muy diferente, Alice tenía una C-O-L-E-C-C-I-Ó-N de carteras y zapatos que hacían juego, Rose tiene un auto de cada marca favorita de ella a escala, por increíble que parezca. Y yo tengo mi biblioteca, regalo de nuestros tíos de Lóndres. Somos una de las cuatro familias importantes en esta ciudad, pero, ¿por qué dije no tan posicionada? Pues verán, la cosa es que al no tener hijos varones, pasas a ser algo así como los destinados a que otro tenga tus cosas, pero gracias a Dios, papá logro que todo quedara a nuestros nombres. ¿Cuáles son?

Me presentare Isabela Mayrita Stevenson Swan, dueña de una biblioteca y futura fundadora de otras dos más, la del medio Rosalie Lizzy Stevenson Swan la loca motorizada y por último la torbellino Alice Stevenson Swan, las hermanas Stevenson. ¡Oh! Si, son cuatro familias, yo desconocía la cuarta hasta que después del viaje me entere que ellos eran los cuartos, están los Black, que son dos chicos y una lunática mujer que no sé que tiene pero a veces creo que me odia, y después están las _roba novios, plástica, gastadas_ Denali, no soy de criticar pero esas chicas si se juntaran con Leah Black serían las cuatrillizas de la maldad, no es porque Tanya Denali moleste, es Leah la que me quita mi paciencia. Son chicas grandes casi de mi edad, pero allá ellas... Los cuartos son los Masen Cullen ellos son tres varones; Edward Masen Cullen, Emmet John Masen Cullen y el serio Jasper Will Masen Cullen, Esme Masen es la madre de esos tres y es una mujer encantadora, siempre está conmigo en la biblioteca ya que según ella le agrada mi compañía fue muy gracioso como la conocí fue por culpa de un libro…

_*flash Black*_

Estaba buscando en google uno de los libros de la tercera edición de Florencia Bonelli que me estaba haciendo falta para poder completar la saga, esta autora Argentina es muy buena y creí que no lo encontraría y menos en la misma cuidad que yo, con una Señora Masen, nos comunicamos por correo y tratamos de cuadrar un día para conocernos; cuando me dijo que ya había vuelto de su viaje privado me invito a su casa para en eso de las tres de la tarde; cuando sus hombres dormían, me dejo la dirección y me di cuenta que era a la vuelta de mi casa, jamás pase por ahí, ya que mi lugar de "trabajo" estaba hacia el centro por el otro lado. A las 2:50 ya estaba en la puerta de esa pequeña casa, si a esa mansión se la llama casa. Toque el timbre, que parecía una melodía de Beethoven, de pronto se abrió la puerta.

— ¡Hola! Tú debes ser Bella ¿no?

— Sí, y Ud. es ¿la Señorita Masen?

La joven señora de cabellos caramelos ondulados, cara en forma de corazón, muy bella y de ojos dorados, se río. —Sí, Esme Masen, un gusto. —Y estrecho su mano con la mía.

— ¡Hola, Esme! Yo soy... —Justo me interrumpió.

—Isabella Stevenson Swan, lo sé…

—Para Ud. solo Bella —Y sonreí.

—Bueno, pasa, ¿no quieres quedarte en la puerta de mi casa, verdad?, eres bienvenida y deja de decirme Ud. por favor.

—Gracias Esme ya me agradas —Reí suavemente.

—Sí, tú también pero pasa de una vez niña, que ahora se despiertan los pica piedra y no quiero que te vean sino no me dejaran en paz hasta que te describa por completo —Sonrió ampliamente. Entre a la casa y sonreí en disculpas.

—Ay, Esme, eres muy graciosa, bueno dígame, ¿por donde tengo que pasar en este laberinto?

Esme cerró la puerta muy suavemente y me contesto casi en susurros: —Pasa hacia la derecha, es la primera puerta.

Muy lentamente, tratando de no hacer ruido, abrí la puerta y la sorpresa que me lleve era un salón completo de libros, quede admirada no podía creerlo, ¡era una coleccionista igual que yo!

— ¡Aquí esta! Este es el libro que te faltaba, te lo obsequio, pues, por tu expresión creo que compartimos la misma locura, ¡Libros!

Ante eso, no pude decir nada me quede perpleja de su hermosa colección y su regalo. Cuando pude hablar, la mire aun sorprendida.

—Pero no puedo aceptarlo…

—No te preocupes —Me interrumpió—, este me lo había comprado hace muy poco, te lo regalo ya que no sé si pueda ocultarlo más, es que mis nenes me regalaron el mismo hace poco.

— ¡Gracias, gracias! —Salte como una loca, ¡me estaba regalando mis alas!

— ¿Se trata de no gritar mucho, sí? Emmet está durmiendo y todavía no está el bizcochuelo... Todavía... No mejor será que ni te los presente, son muy impulsivos, y los tres salen con las Denalis, entre nosotras no me agrada ninguna. —Y una amplia sonrisa surgió de su rostro.

—Sí, yo tampoco les soy tan simpática, una vez fueron a la biblioteca a pedirme revistas de moda...—Reí ante el recuerdo. De sus caras de tontas cuando les dije que ahí no había.

Esme llevo un dedo a su boca y me hizo la señal de silencio.

— ¡Shh! —Susurró—. ¡Que están durmiendo, Bella! —Su rostro mostraba que intentaba no reírse y susurraba aún.

— ¡Perdón! Es intencional —Dije con una sonrisa cómplice —. ¿Mañana a la misma hora?

— ¡Sí! Pero trata de que nadie, ósea ninguno de los pica piedra te vean, ¿sí? Ellos creen que las Swan son todas nerds.

—Sí, lo sé, tratamos de no estar en bocas de todos... pero ya vez, gracias por invitarme al té mañana —Y me despedí de ella con mi nueva adquisision en mis hermosas manos.

_*Fin del Flash Back*_

* * *

**Hola de nuevo! :) Bueno, unas palabras de mi babe!  
**

**"Tome tu mano solo para saber,  
¿Quieres la llave? Aunque entrada libre la tenes.. Me tienes"**

**Jeje, la amodoro! Okey, esperamos les guste el cap... Ta Nia esta trabajando muy duro! :D Graciias a todas las chicas qe le comentaron, se les quiere & trataremos de traer el cap pronto.  
**

**Nos vemos pronto, chicas! Besos!**


	3. Capítulo 2

**_Bueno chicas, les traigo otro cap de esta historia tan linda. Quiero recordarles que soy Kelly, la beta de Ta Nia y tengo su autorización para publicar los cap._**

**_Espero les guste y pues nada, nos leemos abajito._**

* * *

**__****Disclaimer: Los personajes son de S.M, la historia es mía.**

**_Beta: Kelly Escobar (FFAD)_**

**_www . facebook groups / betasffaddiction_**

* * *

**Capítulo Dos: Desconocidos Conocidos.**

**Bella POV**

Desde aquel día Esme y yo nos hicimos muy buenas amigas, unidas por la lectura y la poesía. También, aunque muy rara vez, escribíamos juntas.

Por las mañanas, ella estaba en la biblioteca ayudándome con pequeños detalles y las tardes, las pasábamos en el salón tomando té y discutiendo sobre algún libro que habíamos leído. Hasta que un día sucedió algo muy extraño...

— ¿Leíste "El Pabellón de las Peonías" de Lisa See?

—No, todavía no. Que recomendación me tienes ¿eh?

—Sé que te estás riendo Isabella… —el timbre el horno la interrumpió—. ¡Uy! Bella, espérame ¿si? ya vuelvo, no te muevas de aquí ¡por favor!

—tranquila Esme ve, ¡que el bizcochuelo de Ermitaño se va a quemar! —solté una carcajada.

—Ya te dije que no le digas así —dijo sosteniendo una carcajada.

—Sí, es para que Jasperonth o Edwarkon no se burlen del pobrecito de Emmett ¿no?

—No, para que Carlisletezor no venga también… —y una amplia sonrisa surcó su rostro

Nos reímos hasta llorar por los apodos que ella misma inventó para sus cavernícolas, no sabía que tenía tal sentido del humor.

Estaba muy tranquila ojeado la versión en inglés de "Orgullo y Prejuicio", tanto que no me había dado cuenta que alguien me miraba, creí que era Esme; pero…

—Esme, eso sí fue rápido… —estaba todavía sin levantar la vista y lentamente marqué la parte en dónde Elizabeth conoce a Darcy, pero cuando miré me topé con esos ojos esmeralda que me observaban tan dulcemente, como si temiera que yo fuera a desaparecer si él pestañeaba.

— ¿Eres un ángel? —esa pregunta me sonó a un niño de cinco años, yo solo reí y cuando estaba por responderle habló otra vez.

—Sí pestañeo no desaparecerás, ¿o sí? —parecía de mi edad, unos veinte o veintiuno quizás.

—Haz la prueba… —y así como cerró los ojos los volvió a abrir, no me dio tiempo ni de respirar, se quedó inmóvil en el umbral de la puerta como deseando que no me escapara de él y me di cuenta de que Esme se estaba tardando más de lo normal.

Vi que en sus manos tenía sujeto un libro, parecía que venía a guardarlo. Caminé hacia él y seguía perplejo, como si estuviera en un sueño; tomé el libro y vi que era una novela de Gabriela Margall, muy buena por cierto, "Si encuentro tu nombre en el fuego" ¡Oh si!... "La historia suele olvidar las historias de los hombres y las mujeres que participan en ella". La había leído más de una vez, era sumamente interesante que un chico leyera este tipo de novelas.

Estaba por darme vuelta y volver a mi lugar, cuando por fin recobró el habla.

— ¿Cómo te llamas? —me preguntó dudoso.

—Bella… —dije mirándolo tranquilamente.

—No hace justicia ese nombre a tu verdadera hermosura.

— ¿Y qué es la belleza entre tantas más bonitas aún?

—Lo es, cuando la portadora, con sólo una mirada logra iluminar una simple habitación.

—Usted ha ganado con esa respuesta —dije sonriendo tímidamente.

—Yo soy…

—Edward Masen Cullen. Sí lo sé, Esme me ha hablado de ti —dije antes de que terminara su presentación.

— ¿Conoces a mi mamá?

—Sí, somos muy buenas amigas.

— ¿Tú, un ángel y mi mamá amigas?

—Sí Edward y no soy un ángel.

— ¿Me dirás tu nombre?

—Ya te lo dije, me llamo Bella.

—Pero te recordaría; no sé, quizás esté mal de la vista, pero seguro que te recordaría.

—Fuimos al mismo jardín pero nunca hablamos; hace poco volví de Europa con mis hermanas —y dejé el libro en la mesita.

— ¿Eres una de las Swan? —preguntó con asombro.

—Ajam. Si lo dices así sí, Isabella Stevenson Swan o Bella Swan.

—Pero… —y no pudo terminar porque se oyó como Esme regresaba al salón y según sabía, ellos tenían prohibido estar aquí en las tardes; pero parecía que el mayor de los Cullen lo había olvidado.

Salió corriendo de la habitación, a esconderse creo yo. Cuando entró Esme había retomado el libro dónde había dejado la marca; ella había traído una porción de su famoso bizcochuelo y miré con extrañeza el plato.

—Hay otra Bella…—dijo cuando vio mi mirada.

—Que bueno, sino Ermitaño me mata si se llega a enterar que me comí una porción de su bizcochuelo —y juraría que escuché una risa cuando dije el apodo de Emm.

—Sí, pero seguro que Jasperonth y Edwarkon le hubieran hecho mil y una bromas ya que no sería más solo el bizcochuelo de Emm —y por un breve momento ambas escuchamos como algo caía—. ¿Estarán despiertos? ¿Ya? Pero si es temprano... ¿Bella?

Por mi parte, ya había juntado mis cosas —Esme, no te preocupes hoy tengo que volver temprano.

—Pero ¡NO! Por favor, no pienses que te lo he dicho para echarte.

—Lo sé, pero por hoy ya son suficientes emociones —me miró con esos ojos de pregunta, pero no dijo nada.

—Está bien, Nos vemos mañana.

**.**

**.**

**.**

La historia de mi vida. ¿Como resumirla? solo con pocas palabras, no quisiera que el pasado volviese para hacerse sentir. Nacimos aquí, en Washington; pero trágicamente nos fuimos a vivir a Europa; en ese entonces yo sólo tenía dos años, Rosalie tenía un año y la pequeña Alice recién había nacido, cuando papá, el gran jefe Swan consiguió algo mejor; nuestra madre la señora Stevenson de Swan -así se hace llamar- era una gran inversionista en bienes raíces y porcelana de colección, cosa que al lugar dónde íbamos era el "boom" del momento, o mejor dicho lo sigue siendo.

Londres se podría decir que era tranquilo. Papá estaba sumergido en los bienes raíces de aquí para allá al igual que mamá. Casi nunca estaban, pero trataban de llenar nuestras vidas con cosas materiales y por supuesto que cada una sacó el mayor provecho de ésa situación. Después de casi diecinueve años volvimos a casa, aquélla dónde apenas recordaba haber vivido "home, sweet home" con mis hermanas menores, que ya no eran tan menores.

Gracias a nuestra tía Daya Swan nos instruimos como buenas damas y señoritas; nos enseñó valores de ida y amor incondicional, pero aun así seguíamos siendo frágiles, según sus ojos. Cada una tenía un valor inigualable; Rose era fuerte como una roca, Alice era inquieta pero con una confianza en sí misma que dejaba perplejo a cualquiera y yo, bueno, yo era más un persona que no le gustaba sobresalir aunque me era difícil estando en el antepenúltimo año de secundaria. Me hubiera encantado que mi tía viniera a vivir con nosotras, sentir el apoyo de alguien que sólo con una mirada sabía lo que estaba sintiendo, pero ella también tenía una familia y sólo me dejó la promesa que volvería a verla en cada una de las vacaciones que seguían a esta separación.

Una de las razones por las cuales dejamos Londres también fue mi amor prohibido, aunque visto de otra manera sería un amor dolido. En la época en que Rosalie no entendía que quedarse dentro era estar dentro de la casa y no del país, fuimos a una carrera de autos organizada por un amigo de un año superior al de Rose. No tardó mucho tiempo para que Rose se acostumbrara al ambiente y se convirtiera en una de las organizadoras y casi competidoras; era como decía ella, su trabajo pasional. Un día conocimos por casualidad a un chico que se podría decir que me atrajo, parecía buen muchacho, de esos que piensas que no te harán ningún daño o que son buenas personas.

—Bueno chicos, ellas son mis hermanitas; Bella la mayor y torbellino Ali, ellos son James y Christopher son amigos de los dueños de dos importantes marcas —nos presentó Rose.

—Mucho gusto, Alice Stevenson Swan —dijo Alice con una sonrisa.

—Yo sólo Bella, por favor.

—Un gusto bellas damas, mi primo y yo queríamos conocer a tan encantadoras jovencitas que son hermanas de la "locomotora" Rose —dijo James.

Las miradas que le dimos a Rose al escuchar esas palabras "locomotora", bueno ahora quizás saben la razón de por qué Rose sólo es coleccionista de autos a escala.

Esa noche la pasamos bien, un poco de música y mucho olor a gasolina; como buena hermana mayor tenía que estar con ella, hacerle saber que contaba con mi apoyo y entusiasmo a tal punto que me convertí en el prototipo de creación de Alice. Una noche cuando todos estaban enredados en quien correría y contra quién...

— ¿Y se puede saber por qué tan hermosa princesa se encuentra sola? —me giré para ver quien me hablaba.

—Hola James, solo estaba descansando un poco del ruido.

—Ahh no eres partidaria de éste tipo de eventos.

—Soy más amiga de un buen libro bajo el sol de la tarde.

—Una romántica en potencia, que agradecido estoy de conocerte.

—Gracias —e hice mi mejor cara de niña buena.

— ¿Sabes?, la verdad vine aquí porque sabía que Rose organizaba carreras, pero sólo quería conocer a la famosa y hermosa hermana mayor que tantos halagos y cumplidos se ha llevado; me encantaría saber lo que es probar esos labios carmesí que se reflejan con la luna.

—Es muy dulce de tu parte hacerme compañía, pero gracias estoy bien.

—Bella no te hagas la desentendida, estoy confesando mi amor por ti y sólo… —no lo dejé continuar.

—Y yo estoy diciendo que preferiría que fuéramos sólo amigos, buenos amigos; James en el negocio y el amor no hay condiciones. Éste es el negocio de Rose y yo sólo quiero estar y compartir cosas con ella.

— ¿Me estás rechazando? —no me había dado cuenta que estábamos tan alejados de todos hasta que no vi a James lanzarse sobre mí como queriendo algo más que un beso; sólo un ángel, que no se queda quieta en ningún lado, me salvó de quien sabe que trágico episodio.

— ¡Pero yaaa! sueltas a mi hermana, si no quieres que llame a los chicos y te enseñen lo que es respetar a una dama —gritó Alice.

—Pero si sólo la estaba ayudando, nada más, no le hice nada.

— ¡Aléjate de mis hermanas! —la voz autoritaria de Rose se hizo notar enseguida.

—Estoy bien, sólo me quiero ir a casa ¿si? —dije alejándome lo más posible de James.

—Bella, no pasó nada ¿cierto? esto no cambia nada de lo que hablamos —me miró como diciéndome que si abría la boca estaba frita, pero algo me decía que si no lo paraba ahora ya no dejaría de acosarme nunca.

—Mira James, creí que eras una buena persona, creí que eras alguien digno de respeto, pero no estás a la altura de nada, es mejor que me vaya antes de que alguien más salga herido por accidente —y me giré quedando de frente a Alice que ni bien me vio tomó las llaves del auto, le dijo no sé qué cosas a Rose y nos fuimos a casa.

A las dos horas de haber llegado, estaba entrando Rosalie con unos papeles y una bolsa de mano, esas en las que se suele llevar ropa deportiva y se lanzó al sofá.

—A partir de hoy sólo coleccionaré autos a escala, son menos caros y no cuesta nada si se rompen —dijo suspirando y mirando hacia el cielo.

—Pero si es por mi culpa Rose, ¡no lo hagas, por favor!

— ¡Nooo! Bella no es por ti, ya quería salirme de eso; se estaba haciendo cada vez más pesado gracias al inútil de James y ahora ya puedo salirme tranquila. Se distrajo y su corredor perdió tres carreras, he ganado lo que ganan ellos en cuatro noches, estoy más que feliz —y la miré fijo para ver si cambiaba de parecer—. Aunque no me gustó nada la razón de su distracción, quizás le diga a "Big" que le enseñe cuantos autitos se pueden contar en un puño.

— ¡Rose! sabes que no soy partidaria de la violencia.

—Sí, lo sé; sabes que te quiero hermanita ¿verdad? —y ya estaba usando la táctica de cariño que le había enseñado Alice.

— ¡Ese movimiento es mío! —dijo Alice desde la cocina.

—Yo las quiero a las dos por igual —y me senté en el sofá quedándome dormida.

Después de esa noche ni Rose ni Alice y mucho menos yo volvimos a pisar las pistas de carreteras; a las pocas semanas mamá tuvo la grandiosa idea de volver a Washington donde una vez, según ella, fuimos felices. Era más que obvio que la influencia de torbellino estuvo por ahí. Y así como un día partimos, así volvimos; ahora somos las nerds Swan, y el porqué de ese nuevo apodo es que nos cuidábamos tanto una a la otra que no queríamos entablar amistades con nadie; éramos las antisociales, si teníamos clases juntas nos sentábamos en el fondo, si estábamos solas pedíamos un permiso especial para hacer los trabajos individuales, teníamos el mejor promedio de todos, si había alguien que nos ganaba era por centésimos.

Como cualquier familia importante nos llegaba invitaciones de todos los bailes, pero como casi nunca salíamos, decían las malas lenguas que éramos feas; a veces nos reíamos en el almuerzo escuchando los comentarios o leyendo el diario del colegio en la parte de chismes donde siempre hablaban de nosotras. Gracias a eso pudimos salir del área de las Denali, esas chicas se creían las malas como si fueran dueñas del colegio. Una tarde una de ellas nos trajo la invitación a su baile de disfraces, lo cual hubiera sido tranquilo de no ser por las locuras de Alice y las ideas de Rose. Sí, esa tarde hicimos una apuesta, la apuesta de Rose consistía en que…

* * *

**¿Y que les pareció? Esperamos que les haya gustado; estamos trabajando para poder traerles y próximo rapidito. **

**¿Le regalan un rr a mi nena?**

**Besos para todas, no leemos en la próxima.  
**


	4. Chapter 4: La Apuesta

_Capítulo beteado por Lore Cullen, Beta FFAD: www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction_

**La apuesta de Rose**

¿Cuál era esa dichosa y misteriosa apuesta? Una simple, según ellas: Por única vez dejaría que transformaran mi _look_ y la primera que conseguía bailar con uno de los Cullen Masen ¡lo ganaba todo! Es decir, un auto nuevo, unos juegos exclusivos de Jimmy Choo, o en mi caso los libros completos de Stephenie Meyer. ¡COMPLETOS!

Bueno, todo ese desastre, ¿para qué? Sencillo, era "La noche de disfraces". Cada una fue vestida de un sueño loco que tenía.

Rose fue de corredora profesional, sí, con la maya que se usa para correr. Alice de ejecutiva, estaba loca por atreverse a usar esa minifalda; y yo, bueno era una especie de cenicienta, salvo porque me negué a usar los zapatos con esos tacos de locos.

Tenía un vestido de seda rosa con un poco de brillos, me quedaba al cuerpo y bastante escotado, para mi gusto era demasiado, pero apuestas son apuestas.

Salimos en el auto de papá con su chofer, Sam. Esa era su manera tonta de "cuidarnos".

Al llegar a la fiesta, el DJ tuvo un error de dedos o fue destino del karma: la música se ambientó, las luces nos reflejaron y las puertas del colegio fueron abiertas de tal forma que las tres quedamos en el umbral. No es necesario decir que todas las personas que se encontraban dentro se dieron vuelta para vernos. Ya me estaba arrepintiendo, pero creo que lo venía haciendo desde que subí al auto.

Como decía, el karma estaba de nuestro lado, la gente que se dio reunión en ese lugar no podía creer que éramos nosotras, las Swan.

—Vaya, qué entrada —comentó Rose emocionada por poder demostrarles que sabíamos lucirnos.

—Eso, fue… fenomenal —dijo la pequeña duende con sus ideas locas.

—Trágame tierra. —Alcancé a decir cuando más de dos pares de ojos se posaban en mí, como analizando lo que traía, ni tengo aspecto de revista, ¿o sí?

—¡Bella! —me gritaron ambas.

—Bueno, chicas. Es un pensamiento nada más. —Un pensamiento que cada vez grita más fuerte.

—Muy bien, niñas, no se olviden de lo que hablamos en casa. —Movió sus cejas como si me estuviera dando un código—. Bella, te estaré mirando.

—Manos a la obra, ya veo a mis zapatitos. —Se aseguró la victoria la enana.

—Sí, Rose, lo sé. —Sé que las ganas de irme son cada vez mayores.

—¿Ven cómo nos miran? Eso se llama, aquí y en la China: ENVIDIA —comentó mirando hacia la multitud de ojos que se encontraba delante de nosotras.

—Sí, ya lo veo, enana. Lo que no me gusta de esas miradas es que parece que nos observan como si se tratara de las conejitas de _Playboy_.

Mientras tanto, miraba hacia todos lados tratando de entender de qué hablaban, hasta que las vi. No nos quitaban la mirada de encima, era algo de no creer. Menos mal que no las seguí observando, no quería estar escuchando sus patéticas burlas.

—Pero por todas las estrellas del cielo, si son las Swan. —Tuvo que ser mi grandioso amigo Seth metiendo la pata. El silencio que hubo cuando terminó de pronunciar esas palabras fue algo increíble, solo se escuchaba la música.

—¿Esto es una fiesta o es un salón de chismes? —dijo Jake tan amable como siempre y todo volvió a ser normal, bueno, si normal se puede definir como a ser el centro de atención—. ¿Pero qué ven mis ojos? No lo creo. ¿Desde cuándo tan hermosas las tres?

—Desde siempre. —Sí, a Rose no le agradaba mucho Jake.

—Tranquila, Rose. Es amigo de Bella.

—Rose, respira. ¿Por qué mejor no van a buscar algo para tomar, mientras hablo con los chicos?

—Ok, Bellísima —dijeron acentuando el apodo que me dieron.

—Muy graciosas, Rousaurica y Alicerton. —No creyeron que las llamaría así, pero ellas empezaron.

—¿Y esos apodos? —me consultó Jake.

—Mejor ni preguntes, no querrás saber cómo te apodaron a ti.

—A ver, ¿cómo? Ilumíname, Bella.

—Perro, por lo guardián y caballero aunque yo propuse que te queda mejor lobo. —Lo miré esperando alguna reacción, que nunca llegó.

—El mío, ¿cuál es? —preguntó ansioso Seth.

—Lobezno —dijo Jake entre risas.

—¡Muy gracioso! ¿Y qué cuentas, amiga? Hoy estás…

—Hermosísima. —Jake terminó la oración de nuevo.

—Sí, lo sé. Hoy me lo han dicho varias veces y nada, Seth. Venimos a ver cómo se comporta una civilización y aparte porque papá nos insistió, bueno, fue mamá la que nos hizo prometerle que vendríamos, ya sabes cómo es ella con eso de la dinastía de las cuatro familias, y bla, bla, bla.

—Sí, mi padre también está así, Bella, te entiendo. —Jake me miró comprensivamente—. Me tiene de niñera de Seth.

—Ya estoy bastante grandecito —se quejó Seth.

Gracias al cielo que estaban ellos dos para distraerme en esta fiesta loca. No sabía quiénes eran mis compañeros de colegio cuando estaban vestidos normalmente, menos ahora que estaban todos disfrazados. Esto era una locura. Después de ver por dónde andaban mis hermanas, cosa que no logré apreciar, me surgió una duda.

—Y Leah, ¿no vino con ustedes?

—Leah se fue de viaje a Europa con la familia de mamá. Sabes que ella para irse sin excusa es la mejor. ¿Bailas?

—Sí, digo no… Digo que sí por lo de Leah, ella es ella; pero no, Jake, yo no bailo.

—Ahí vienen tus hermanitas y nosotros dos…

—Como dijo Seth, nosotros mejor nos retiramos. Vamos a buscar algo para tomar.

—Pero yo…

—Nos vamos, Seth —dijo entre dientes mi amigo.

—Ok. —Rodó los ojos—. Adiós, Bells, nos vemos en clase.

—Claro que sí, te veo después. Adiós, Jake.

—Hasta luego, Bella.

A paso lento llegaban mis amadas hermanas pero en sus manos solo traían un vaso cada una, creo que no notaron que somos tres.

—¿Por qué los espantaste? —dijo con un toque de sarcasmo _la corredora_.

—¿Y mi vaso de agua, hermanita?

—Aquí tiene, señorita. —Una misteriosa voz me habló cerca de mi oído.

Lentamente me volteé y lo vi; las palabras apenas salían de mis labios.

—Gracias… —tartamudeé.

Se acercó más y como un suave susurro me dijo: _"Edward"._

—¿Tú?

—Bueno, con un hola me bastaba. —Se alejó con una sonrisa.

—Lo siento, Edward. Hola, ¿cómo estás? —Sonreí sincera girándome a ver las caras de mis hermanas, quería ver cómo se sentían al descubrir que yo sí conocía a un Cullen Masen. Hasta que se escuchó esa voz susurrantemente encantadora.

—Les presento a mis hermanos: Jasper Cullen Masen, Emmett Cullen Masen y su servidor, Edward Cullen Masen. Un placer conocerlas. —Un morocho de ojos claros que sonreía como si este día fuera su cumpleaños; y otro rubio que se parecía a Edward, solo que rubio, este último se acercó a saludar.

—Mucho gusto, señoritas.

—El placer de ser presentados es todo mío. —Parecían sacados de revistas de hombres encantadores, pero si son hermanos del _señor lector_, claro que deberían ser encantadores, ¿no?

—Hola, caballeros, un gusto. Les presentaré a mis hermanas: Alice Stevenson Swan, Rosalie Stevenson Swan y yo soy Isabella Stevenson Swan, encantada.

—Bueno, señoritas, hechas las presentaciones… Bella, toma tu agua. Debes estar sedienta.

—Gracias de nuevo.

—Seré curioso pero, ¿me dirían de qué están disfrazadas? —dijo el grandote.

—Es solo por simple curiosidad, Emmett es así. —Ese era Jasper tratando de arreglar las ocurrencias de su hermano.

—Pues verán, chicos, yo soy una corredora —respondió Rose, que no sacaba la vista del grandote, ¿cómo era que se llamaba?

—Yo soy una ejecutiva. —Parecían tener vida propia la lengua y los ojos de mis hermanas, cosa totalmente increíble. Yo solo observaba las cosas que estaban pasando justo a mi alrededor.

—Y bueno, yo… Digamos que sería un prototipo de princesa. —Nos reímos de mi tonta ocurrencia. Todo el colegio se dio cuenta que las Stevenson y los Cullen estaban juntos en el mismo círculo, riéndose.

Después de unos minutos nadie más nos miraba, entonces seguimos nuestra charla.

—Ustedes dos se reían de mí, yo sabía que encontraría una princesa, aunque sea un prototipo de princesa. —Sonrió Edward mirándome, ¿tiernamente? Esto más se asemejaba a un extraño sueño—. Los chicos y yo pensamos igual que ustedes, ya que…

—Yo soy un piloto de autos, corredor también.

—Y yo soy un empresario de negocios —contestaron instintivamente cada uno.

—Congeniamos —dijo la enana.

—Tanto como si pareciéramos parejas. —Volvió a decir el grandote, Emy.

Y como si hubieran sido llamadas, aparecieron de la nada misma; ellas eran la nada, pero todo el mundo sabía que existía.

Ellas aparecieron, el cuarto apellido importante del pueblo, las Denali.

Estar ahí frente a ellas no fue nada grato, para nada, diría yo. Las caras de los chicos ampliamente cambió, volviéndose oscuras y un tanto duras. Como si…

¿No las soportaran?


End file.
